Angelic Layer: Another Story
by Enigma-Nemesis
Summary: Revision In-progress! A story revolving around Yumiko, a girl who can't walk, and finds out about Angelic Layer when she watches it on t.v.
1. Prologue

**ANGELIC LAYER: Another Story**

By: Enigma-Nemesis

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angelic Layer nor the characters in this fantastic anime! All original characters named similarly to any real life people are completely coincidental.

**Summary:**

It is the year 2009 and Yumiko Ariwara is a 13 year-old teenager girl who moves to Tokyo City with her family. However, things turn out for the worse as they were driving to Tokyo City. Amid the tragedies, she is soon attracted to a merchandising phenomenon known as Angelic Layer.

**Chapter 00:** Worst Case Scenario

My name is Yumiko, and I have lived in Osaka all my life. However, today, my family and I were moving to Tokyo city thanks to my father's job being relocated there. My father already bought a new house there, and everything was already packed up and waiting in dozens of boxes in our new place since a few days ago.

Right now, I was heading back home for the last time from my school here, walking alongside my two best friends, Aki and Ryoma. When I arrived at my house, I waved goodbye to them. Hopefully just for a while, until I can visit them during the school break or holidays. I sighed as I entered my house, walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. My nice, comfy bed and furniture were already sent by truck to our new house and my essential things were packed in a small travelling bag downstairs in the living room. So there was nothing in my bedroom anymore. It was empty. I don't know why I came up here. Maybe it was just a habit, going upstairs every time I came back from school to rest for a bit. Maybe I wanted to see my bedroom one last time. I don't know. Maybe I went up here for both reasons. Yes, I think that's why.

Just then, I heard my mom calling me from downstairs, telling me it's time to go. Well, I got out of my bedroom and closed it for the very last time. As I descended the stairs, I looked back at my bedroom door one last time before it disappeared from my sight.

When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, my mother looked impatient, with a pout on her face.

"Mou, it took you long enough, Yumiko. Take your belongings outside and put it in the back of the car. We want to arrive before it gets too dark!" When she was done talking, she walked towards the kitchen, probably to make some snack sandwiches for the ride to Tokyo.

I immediately obeyed her, and carried my bag out the front door to place. I lazily plopped my bag in the trunk, eliciting what seemed like a "groan" from the car, as it lightly bounced from the weight of my bag. Our car is pretty old and small. It was a 1996 Honda Civic DX, and it the rusty corners and bottom parts of the car clearly showed its age. I wish we had the 2009 one, because looked much cooler, and, well, it just _looked_ safer too. Unfortunately, dad refused to sell this car, and whenever I asked him why, he would typically say, "Why bother wasting money for something new if the old one is still working?" and then laugh after that. But I knew that wasn't the real reason he didn't sell the car. You see, this was his very first car, and he's had fond memories with it, one of the them being him asking my mom for her hand in marriage. For a reason like that, I guess I can live with it, until I'm old enough to get a new car for myself.

"Yumiko-chan, it's time to go!" hollered my mom from in the car, snapping me out of my nostalgic thoughts. I guess I was too dazed to notice my parents going into the car, despite me staring at the car a few feet away.

Knowing that I shouldn't be keeping my parents waiting for no important reason, I opened the back door and sat in the backseat. I kept staring out of the window, looking at what will no longer be our family's home, as father drove out of the driveway and headed towards Tokyo City at late in the afternoon.

Two hours later, we were halfway on our journey there. Evening came, turning the cloudy sky into pitch black. The lack of clear stars in the night made it very hard for me to see anything outside the window, and I hoped this wasn't as bad a case for father. Dad was listening to the radio for any big news on the highway, and mom was just looking at herself on the mirror checking to see if she had any dirt on her face. Despite the lack of being able to see anything clear outside the window, we were pretty relaxed, albeit in a pretty boring way, as we were driving on the highway.

"How are you doing back there, dear?" my father asked me.

"I'm fine dad," I replied, sighing heavily, "When are we going to get there? I'm really bored."

"It'll take just a bit longer." He said, "Dear, will you pass me the map? I want to make sure we're going the right way, or else our daughter HERE will get angry." Father chuckled at the end of his sentence.

My mother gave him the map and he began looking at it, muttering things to himself quietly. My mom was finished looking at herself, so she looked at the side mirror. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she wore a panicked expression.

"Um, dear? You might want to look behind." she said blankly.

"Not now honey, I'm busy checking where to go." He said, while his face was buried in the unfolded map, examining the roads he will have to drive through later.

"Dear! There's a truck swaying back and forward through the lanes. You may want to be careful!" He quickly scrambled to put down the map and glanced at the mirror.

"What? Nonsense! Who would drive like-" he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened.

Curious, I turned around to take a look and then I saw it. A truck was swaying left and right heading right towards us at a very fast speed, as if the driver was not consciously aware of his surroundings. I couldn't take my eyes off it, as it swerved past us to the left side of our car and slammed into us. I screamed in pain and fear as the left windows shattered into pieces, and my body flung to the other side, where I hit my head on the right window. It was then that I blacked out.

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet night in one of the many hospitals in Tokyo City. All the patients were sleeping quietly in their beds, while the nurses were walking around and doing their jobs. The security guards were sitting down in front of a small television in their office, eating junk food bought from a nearby convenience store, and they chatted about random things as they watched. A nurse was walking down the clean, white hallway near the emergency entrance where ambulances would occasionally arrive with an injured person. As she took a right turn at a corner, she accidentally bumped into another nurse.

"Sorry Kaori, are you alright?" she asked, bowing in apology.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the nurse replied, "Just a bit surprised."

"Quite a dark night, don't you think?" she said cheerfully, staring out the window, "It's so peaceful and quiet. I hope nothing serious happens tonight at the hospital."

"Yup, you got that right," Kaori replied, also peering out the window.

Suddenly, the Emergency doors slammed wide open and in came three paramedics, pushing a stretcher as fast and carefully as possible through the hallways towards the Emergency operations room. Kaori and the other nurse quickly scrambled to the side of the hall to allow the paramedics to pass by them. They frowned sadly, as they quickly recovered their composure.

"It's a young girl this time, huh?" the nurse said quietly as she leaned her back to the wall and looked down. "Poor child."

"Yeah. she was wearing an oxygen mask and seemed to be bleeding pretty badly." Kaori said quietly, "Especially her legs. They were pretty bloody and bruised."

The nurse sighed and looked back outside. "Of all the nights it just had to happen tonight."

"I hope she'll be alright."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, the paramedics were rushing through the hallways, yelling at people to move to the sides. The girl was breathing heavily and blood was seeping out of her legs at a fast pace. She was slowly losing consciousness and was groaning in pain and agony. A doctor and some nurses soon entered the scene alongside them.

"What happened to her?" the doctor asked sternly, taking out a clipboard and a pen.

"She and her parents were driving on the highway when another car turned suddenly and severely smashed the rear left of their car," a paramedic explained, "and then their car spun out of control and a big truck bashed the entire front portion of their car."

"Major car accident, I see." he said jotting down everything. "What's her current status?"

"Heavy breathing, severe bruises on her head and upper body, and huge loss of blood due to many severe glass cuts on both of her legs, which could possibly be broken, doctor."

"What about the driver and anyone else in the car?" the doctor asked.

"Dead," another paramedic said, looking away from the doctor, "Both a man and a woman. Doctor, I think they were her parents... and they were killed instantly when the truck hit. From what I saw in the wreckage, I believe the mother's neck was snapped in half and the father's head was cracked open from the impact of the truck's right side. The broken pieces of glass pierced his entire body. Luckily, we were able to get the girl out just before the car exploded, probably from a broken, leaking gas tank in their wrecked car."

"I see," he said sadly, "Well, let's get her into the operation room, cause we've got a person's life to save."

"Yes, Sir!" the paramedics said unified, as they pushed open the doors and let the doctors begin the operation.

They entered the room and began immediately by hastily stopping the bleeding from going any further. She was slowly losing consciousness as she slowly stopped breathing.

"We need to give her an electric jolt to the chest quickly before it's too late!" ordered the doctor.

Another doctor grabbed the electric shockers and pressed it on her chest.

She was still drifting away though. Her eyes began to twitch.

The doctor pressed it again.

Still no good. "Again!" he yelled, and so the other doctor pressed it again.

The beeping sound on the machine was getting faster. She stopped twitching and laid deathly still.

"Try again!" he said nervously and the doctor pressed it a fourth time.

The beeping sound got even faster. She was on the brink of death. It was now or never.

"STAY ALIVE DAMNIT!!" and the doctor gave one last jolt of electricity to her chest. There was silence for one whole second, when suddenly.

Beep... beep... beep...

A wave of relief fell over them, and the nurses and doctors began to congratulate each other for a job well done. The doctor took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face. "Good job people, good job. Now let's patch her up and heal her injuries!"

Another doctor covered his face with his hands and then looked down at her and smiled. "You did great kid, you did great."

Another doctor smirked and said "I knew she was going to be alright!"

"Ya right, Keisuke," replied a happy nurse, slapping him hard on his back, nearly toppling over a table of equipments. The other doctors' eyes were blazing with fury.

"BE CAREFUL!!" they yelled, glaring daggers at the nurse.

"Heh, heh, heh..." the nurse scratched the back of head as she laughed nervously.

* * *

4 days later.

I woke up but kept my eyes closed to prevent myself from being blinded by the sunlight that passed through the window in the morning. How did I know it was morning? Well, I could see the red sunlight burning on my eyelids, I could hear the birds chirping on the tree branches outside, and I could also hear the kids playing. As for me, I was just taking a snooze on my bed. But something was different however, and it was the bed. It was hard and lumpy but mine isn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be soft and comfortable. The bed feels much smaller too, so, could this really be my bed? What was going on here? Am I at home? Where. am I? I wondered endlessly until I heard some people starting a conversation really close by, so I listened carefully, while pretending to sleep.

"It's already been four days now." a woman whispered, "I really hope she's alright now."

Four days? Asleep? Are they talking about me?

"Luckily someone called the ambulance just in time." Another woman said.

Ambulance? What? I'm beginning to get confused.

"That was quite a big car accident," the other woman said, "It was on the front page of every newspaper that day."  
What?! A car accident? Are they saying I was in a car accident?

"Too bad her parents."

Before she could finish her sentence, I quickly opened my eyes, sat up, and forcefully grabbed one of the women' shirt.

"What about my parents? Did something happen to them? Tell me! Please!" I yelled, looking at them nervously. Did something bad happen to my parents?

"Miss, will you please clam down, miss." the woman I held said calmly.

"PLEASE! I (cough) need (cough) to know!" I yelled, still holding on to her.

"Meryl, give her the needle, quickly!" she said, as she was restraining me onto the bed. The other nurse, Meryl, picked up a needle on the counter, squirted a bit of the fluid out of the needle and injected it into my arm. I soon felt relaxed and very sleepy. In a few seconds, I went into a deep sleep.

-= End of Chapter 00 =-

No flames please!


	2. A New Angel is Born

Chapter 01: A New Angel is Born  
  
"Ugh..." I groaned, as I woke up. Where am I? I thought to myself. I couldn't really remember anything.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. It was morning and I was in a room that isn't my bedroom. However, it looked strangely familiar, as if I was here for many days. The walls were white and the sunlight shone through the windows. I looked to my right and saw some sort of device with a screen. It was then that I realized wires were attached to me and I was wearing an oxygen mask and a white robe.  
  
I would've screamed and gone nuts, but I was too weak and tired to do so. I just laid on the bed looking at the dull, white ceiling wondering how I got into the hospital (I'm in a hospital, aren't I?). Just then, a black- haired man with glasses in a white coat entered the room. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I see you've finally woken up," he said cheerfully, "My name is Dr. Hanabashi. You seem to be getting better now."  
  
"Why... am I here?" I asked staring right at him.  
  
The doctor's expression became sad now. "(Sigh) you were injured in a car crash many days ago. You were lucky to have survived as you were rushed to the hospital."  
  
"What!?" I screamed, as I sat upright and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, "Car crash! Bull! I don't remember anything like that! What happened to my parents? Tell me!"  
  
"Calm down and I'll tell you," he said softly, as he gently took my hands off of him. He took a deep breath, paused, and quietly said, "If you insist...Your parents were killed in the car crash. They died instantly, the moment they got hit by the other vehicle. I'm terribly sorry..."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, many images were flashing through my mind very quickly. The car, a bright light, my mom, my dad... They were images of what happened. They kept flashing in my mind one after another. Then I blacked out.  
  
I was in the car with my mom and dad, and we were just driving along the highway. Yes, I remember now, we were driving to Tokyo City, because we moved there. Then as we were driving, I saw a car coming right at us. Its lights getting brighter... brighter... brighter... Suddenly, my mind went blank.  
  
I woke up as quickly as that and opened my eyes, noticing a lady looking at me.  
  
"Good morning, Yumiko-chan," she said cheerfully, "I've come to take you to your new home."  
  
"Aunt Ayami..." I said quietly. Ayami is my dad's sister who lives in Tokyo City. She's kind, loving, and caring, but very strict and mean at work. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, slender, and short. She is pretty, but not as much as my mom though. Last time I heard about her job occupation, she was a model of some big doll company.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" asked Hanabashi, who was sitting right beside her, "You were asleep the entire day, yesterday."  
  
"I'm okay now..." I replied as I looked at myself. The wires were gone and I no longer had the stupid mask and white dress. Someone dressed me up in a blue shirt and a white skirt. I sat up and try to stand. However, my legs couldn't move, as if I can't feel it.  
  
"My legs... it won't move at all..." I said nervously in a low voice. I looked at the doctor...  
  
"I forgot to tell you... both of your legs were permanently paralyzed," he said regretfully, with his face in a somber expression.  
  
"You mean..." Ayami said in a scared voice, looking terrified.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Yes, you know what I mean...Yumiko...will never be able to walk again for the rest of her entire life."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed and eyes wide open in total shock.  
  
"But, can't we give her those artificial legs that I heard of?" Ayami asked.  
  
The doctor paused and then said, "If you're talking about the moving one, they're currently in the making. It'll be released this winter, but many people have already preordered it and it's quite costly. It's about 14,000,000 yen."  
  
"That is quite a lot. I can barely afford it though." Ayami thought.  
  
"What if we preorder it? How long would we have to wait?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd say about 2 years, because thousands of people in Japan alone have already preordered it."  
  
After the doctor said that, Ayami and I lost all hope to replace my legs.  
  
Ayami sighed, "Well, I guess we should go now doctor. Come on Yumiko, I'll carry you out of here."  
  
"It's okay, I'll carry her," Hanabashi offered voluntarily.  
  
"Thank you, doctor. I guess you really are a gentleman after all," she chuckled. "Of course I am. Anyway, come back anytime if there's a problem." He said as he lifted me off the bed and carried me all the way to my aunt's car.  
  
We left the hospital and Dr. Hanabashi and began driving to my house. The house that I have never saw.  
  
As we were driving, I flipped open the mirror on the top of the car and looked at myself. I seemed to have changed quite a bit after the incident. There were still some bandages strapped around my head and on some upper parts of my body. My long light blue hair was all messy and stained with blood. There were a few scratches near my aqua green eyes, and noticeably big scars on my left eye and left arm. I hastily covered the scar on my left eye with the front part of my hair. That's pretty much the only differences.  
  
"Shoot! There's traffic jam in front of us" Ayami sighed, "Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to sit back and relax for the time being." Ayami stretched her arms and slanted her seat, closing her eyes.  
  
I flipped back the mirror and looked through the front window, staring at the cars, shops, buildings, and people. I was just looking at the buildings when I noticed one of them had a big corner T.V attached onto it. It was showing two people fighting each other on a bright and flat stadium. Or were they? I then realized they were dolls fighting each other. The smaller doll had short red hair with a red type of suit. The slightly taller one had long white, beautiful hair and wore a cool white armor. Both of them were very quick and very skilled, as they were dodging and hitting each other back and forth. They seemed to be equally matched. In the background, I saw two people on the edge of their seats yelling at the dolls. I don't know what kind of game they're playing but for some reason I felt so excited.  
  
"Um, auntie? What are those two people playing?" I asked eagerly, pointing at the T.V.  
  
Ayami opened her eyes and looked. She smiled at me and closed her eyes, trying to relax again. "There are a lot of things you need to know about, so bear with me."  
  
I nodded, saying yes.  
  
"They're playing a game called Angelic Layer, where two people battle their dolls, called Angels, on a table called 'The Layer'. Each person or Deus wears a visor that lets them control their dolls through telepathy. It's very popular in Tokyo City and it's for all ages," she replied, "In order to make your own angel, you first have to buy an Angel Egg at a store called Piffle Princess. You can also buy clothing and other stuff over there too. Anyway, an Angel Egg is the first stage in the Angel Making Process, where the angel to be is in a small egg, surrounded by the absorption fluid, a type of water. When you open it, the fluid will leak out, leaving only the doll, which will be created, molded, and made into an angel of the creator's choice. Now, angels are each made differently, and can have different attributes. Some angels are made to be great in stamina but slow, and others are made to be great in speed, but are not as strong. The Deus must decide how s/he wants her/his angel to be. Now, I think I've said everything that you need to know about Angelic Layer. Seems interesting?"  
  
"Definitely! From what you've said I feel really interested in making an angel myself," I said excitedly, "I really want to play Angelic Layer!"  
  
Ayami smiled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you something! You know those two angels you just saw battling? That was last year's national championship match between the angels, Hikaru and Athena. The player with the red angel is the daughter of the white angel's Deus. They always switch back and forth each year as the champion. No one has ever beaten them before in Angelic Layer."  
  
"Wow..." I said in amazement, as I was staring back at the T.V screen. The fight ended and the red angel, Hikaru, was the winner. I felt so excited I stopped worrying about the incident as we drove all the way home.  
  
Ayami looked at me with those gentle eyes. Seems like she really wants to get one huh, brother? She thought to herself. Maybe I should ask Ichirou if he could give me an angel egg, rather than to buy it at a store with my own money...  
  
-= End of Chapter 01 =- 


	3. A Meeting

Chapter 2: A Meeting  
  
Twenty minutes later, we arrived at my new home. Ayami hoisted me out of the car and loaded me on the wheelchair the doctor gave me. Ayami pushed me around the outside of the house so I can observe it completely. The exterior of the house was painted light brown and the porch and garage door was white. The lawn was green and healthy and the roof was dark brown. Also the plants and flowers were in perfect rows. I was pushed to the back to look at the backyard and saw a small cherry blossom tree at the corner. Everything was perfect unlike me. Ayami and I opened the door into the house. Piles of boxes were stacked onto one another and the furniture was slanted sideways on the walls.  
  
"Messy huh?" asked Ayami, as she put down her stuff.  
  
"Sure is," I replied slowly, "My parents were probably supposed to clean up the place and set up everything. I guess they can't do that now."  
  
Ayami stared at me in pity and then said, "Why don't we clean up the house together? You can carry the boxes and take out the things while I clean up the place and set up all the furniture."  
  
I smiled, "Okay, no problem."  
  
"If you need any help with any stuff tell me, got it?"  
  
"Don't worry, even though my legs can't move, I can still pick up anything heavy."  
  
Ayami grinned. We got down to business and began cleaning and setting up stuff. I realized that when my legs were not functioning, it was much harder lifting things, getting me tired much more quickly than I usually would. An hour or so later, we finally finished everything. The floors were sparkling clean, the carpets were placed, the furniture was set up, the bedrooms were done and the boxes were stored away. Ayami really did have to help me later on as I got really tired.  
  
"We actually finished everything today huh Yumiko," she panted. Both of us were very exhausted. "Well, I guess I'll make us some ramen for dinner. Take a nap or something until then." Ayami stretched a bit and then left for the kitchen.  
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed trying to think about something. It took a while but then I remembered the game Angelic Layer that Ayami told me about. I saw the images of that battle flow through my head. I really want to play that game, I thought to myself. It was the only thing that made me really excited at the moment. I kept on replaying the battle scene in my mind over and over, getting even better every time. Eventually I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It was a cloudy day, as I looked outside of the window in my bedroom. I bounced off my bed, and slipped on my slippers and grabbed my crutches. I walked downstairs and noticed Ayami talking on the phone.  
  
"Morning Aunt Ayami," I yawned, stretching my back, "Who're you talking to?"  
  
"Huh? You're awake! Uh, see you bro, and remember what I want you to get for me today! Thanks, love you!" Ayami hung up the phone and stared at me with what looked like a suspicious grin. "Oh, good morning, Yumiko, how was your sleep last night?"  
  
"It was peaceful. Who were you talking to right now?" I interrogated.  
  
"Oh, it was just my brother. I wanted him to get me something since I don't have time to do so, because of my tight working schedule," Ayami replied. "Anyway, go up to your room and get ready to leave. I'm taking you on a tour around your new school, which is just two blocks away from here. You could get there by bus when you officially go to school tomorrow."  
  
"What? That's so soon," I whined, "I'll go for the tour, but to-"  
  
"No buts! You will be starting school as soon as possible, or else you'll have to go to summer school!" she said warningly.  
  
I gave up on the argument. She was right. I missed so much school this grade, that if I wait any longer, I'd probably have to redo this year, which I don't want to. I went up to my room to get dressed up for today.  
  
Half an hour later, Ayami and I were driving to school. I took a long nap on the way there. Minutes later, we arrived at the school entrance. It was a giant, modern, 1st class secondary school. The walls were painted solid white with blue windows at some places. It was absolutely, gorgeously decorated with fancy patterns and tall, Greek-style pillars. On top of the main entrance doors was the name of the school.  
  
"Holly Crest High School?" I asked curiously, "Is this where I'll be going?"  
  
"Yup, you'll be learning in the most state-of-the-art school until you go to university. Pretty cool-looking place, huh?" she said proudly.  
  
"Um, I guess so." I agreed.  
  
Ayami pulled up at the driveway in front of the school, and got out of the car. She opened the car trunk and took out my folded wheelchair. She unfolded it and put me on it. She pushed me, opened the doors, and took me in. We traveled through luxuriously decorated hallways, until we reached the school office.  
  
"Take a look around the place, while I'm registering you. Come back in about 15 minutes for your tour, okay Yumiko?" she added, before entering the office.  
  
"Okay." I smiled, moving the wheelchair wherever I wanted to go to. I traveled through the hallways, noticing several students gossiping about me as I passed them. They definitely must have been talking about me being on a wheelchair, and pitying me for my inability to walk. As I entered a corner, a girl bumped into me with a big BANG. I fell backwards off the wheelchair and onto the ground, head first. The pain wasn't too bad so I struggled to get back on my wheelchair. However, as I was about to sit back on my wheelchair, one of the girls I accidentally bumped into kicked the wheelchair away from me, and I fell with a thud.  
  
"Why the hell did you bump into me? Idiot!" the girl said coldly. Pissed off, I was going to look up at her and tell her off good. However, when I did look up, I saw a stunningly beautiful girl standing before me. She had long, smooth, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very feminine body. I bet you she was very popular with the guys. Seriously, she was VERY pretty! I couldn't say anything to her at all. The only thing she lacks is a good attitude.  
  
"Well? Why aren't you going to say anything? Apologize you weak little bi-" she raised her hand, and was about to hit me when a hand from nowhere grabbed her wrists, preventing her from hitting me, BARELY. Who exactly stopped her? Well, I didn't find out until I got out of my ducking stance. I slowly looked up again to see a boy with the girl now. Boy, was he COOL- looking! He had short black hair, with some spiky hair clamps blocking his left eye. He looked. mysterious and slightly angry. His eyes were as black as coal, and his emotions were hard to describe.  
  
"You shouldn't be picking on girls who can't even walk, Megumi," he smirked coldly, "That definitely doesn't suit your image."  
  
"Don't touch me you bastard!" Megumi shrieked as she smacked his hand away from her, "You're such a cold piece of shi-"  
  
"Look who's talking," the guy interrupted, letting go of her hand. Megumi glared at the guy, then me and said, "You'll definitely be sorry when YOU start school. As long as I'm here, I won't let you find happiness until I'm satisfied. Hmph!" With that, she dashed through the hallways and walked down a staircase.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then he glared at me, looking down, which really scared me.  
  
"Are you alright? Miss.?" the guy asked with no feelings. He extended his hand to me, and I grabbed it. He hoisted me back up onto the wheelchair.  
  
"um, thanks," I replied nervously, since his expression felt cold, "I'm alright, no injuries. oh, my name's Yumiko, Yumiko Arisawa. Nice to meet you." I bowed as low as possible for a person on a wheelchair.  
  
"I'm."  
  
"Yes?" I said, confused at why he didn't say his yet.  
  
"."  
  
"?"  
  
"Shintaro Fuzukawa."  
  
There was a pause, then,  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed, what funny first name you have there, HAHAHAHAHA!!! It definitely does not suit your image either. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, it's embarrassing." he mumbled shyly, "Well, I'll be taking my leave."  
  
"Wait!" I yelled at him, "What class are you in?"  
  
"."  
  
"?"  
  
"Second year, class A-1." He replied.  
  
"Ill be starting my first year in high school," I smiled, "I hope we'll meet again, cause I like people like you."  
  
"."  
  
"?"  
  
"Do you play Angelic Layer?"  
  
"Um, not yet, but I will eventually!" I grinned gleefully.  
  
"Then we'll definitely meet again, Yumiko Arisawa."  
  
"Um, OK, well. see ya."  
  
"Also."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".I like you too. bye now." With that he left down the hallway, and into a classroom.  
  
"Wha?" I said, blushing madly.  
  
-=End of Chapter 02=-  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. My Dear Angel

Chapter 3: My Dear Angel  
  
P.S. Sorry for the delay, everyone! ^^;;; Had a lot of homework and tests that came in succession, therefore had VERY little time to finish any new chaps for y'all!!! I can't guarantee when I'll be releasing the next chapter, but plz be patient [Enigma-nemesis bows] When it's summer, and I have nothing to do, I'll try and update, um, 2 chapters per week? In the mean time, please bear with me and continue R&R!!!  
  
During the tour of Holly Crest School, I never did meet up with that gorgeous looking girl or that cool, mysterious guy again. He really surprised me when he confessed to me, especially if it's the first time I've met him! It took me several minutes until my face no longer stayed red. I was quickly shown the cafeteria, which was empty at the time, the school office, the music rooms, the empty classrooms, and the health room. Next, I was shown the sport places. I was shown the school's massive and REALLY clean swimming pool. There were 28 lanes, and each one seemed to stretch on as if there were no end. To make matters worse, the tour guide told me that first years had to swim about 10 lanes!!! She strongly recommended that I shouldn't ever swim in the middle lanes if I'm not good enough, because one time, a girl became very tired midway through the lane and couldn't swim anymore. Thanks to the fact that she was skilled and had lots of stamina, she managed to keep her head above the water's surface until the lifeguards arrived to her aid, which was a whopping ten whole minutes!!! Pools can sure be frighteningly huge. For the first time, I thought maybe being unable to walk with my legs currently paralyzed, has its GOOD side. Just to be extra sure, I asked if I had to do any sports at all, and fortunately, I didn't.  
  
The next place Ayami and I visited was the school's first year gym, which was a lot smaller in comparison to the pool. The students were playing volleyball when we came in, and they all seemed very talented, except for a guy, who spiked the volleyball in an opponent's groin. The person fell down dramatically and was trying to gasp for air. I saw the guy coming towards him and apologizing several times. That definitely must have hurt a LOT.  
  
The last place we were taken to shocked me the most: a massive, indoor coliseum filled with thousands of seats. At the centre, was a circular stage, where I saw the two small figurines fight on the big screen T.V! Only, it didn't seem as fancy and looked a lot smaller than the one I witnessed.  
  
"They actually have this thing here too??? AWESOME!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
"It IS Angelic Layer, you know, so of COURSE a 1st class school like ours would build something like this," the tour guide commented, "Based on a nationwide student poll 5 years ago when Angelic Layer just flourished, about 92% of the students have played Angelic Layer, and 83% voted for the popular franchise to become an official school league, like volleyball, baseball, kendo, etc. Thus, after 2 years of planning and preparation, the National Angelic Layer School League was formed, and this year, we will be entering it for the first time."  
  
"Um... Why is it the school's first time? Didn't the NALSL begin 3 years ago?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we just finished constructing this arena a week ago, and schools couldn't enter unless they had an arena. I think there are only 27 schools in the league apart from us, and another 12 schools are currently building their arenas," the tour guide answered, "And it's a good thing we weren't in the competition until now, because some girl in Eriol Academy TOTALLY swamped the entire competition, and has been the NALSL's champion since it the league began 3 years ago. I heard she participates in the National Angelic Layer Tournament, NALT for short, and was usually among the top ten runner-ups. She's supposed to be amazing, but we've got some talented deus' ourselves. I think we have 27 deus' entering NALSL this year, and of the 27, I heard seven of them participated in the NALT last year. Three made it to the regional championships, three got to the quarter finals, and one made it to the semifinals- some guy I think- and lost only to Shuuko, the NALT's first champion."  
  
"Shuuko?"  
  
"Yup, she defended her position many, many times. I remember I was a kid when I first saw one of her battles, and for quite a while, it seemed that no one could duel with her angel on even footing," the tour guide explained.  
  
"Who defeated her?" I asked curiously, wondering who could defeat such a powerful deus.  
  
"Well, as if by coincidence, her own daughter defeated her!"  
  
"WHAT??? That seems rather suspicious. Do you know whether or not Shuuko lost on PURPOSE?"  
  
"Based on what I witnessed, not likely," replied the tour guide, "The tension between their two dolls on that layer... full of red roses... WOW! Even now, I could still recall that awesome battle to the death. I've never seen a battle as epic and memorable as that one, Ms. Yumiko, mark my words. Therefore, in my opinion, and I'm sure it would be the same for many other eye-witnesses, that battle was NOT rigged, framed, etc. It was a fair match between two highly talented deus'."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
As I came back home with aunt Ayami, I couldn't stop thinking about Angelic Layer again. From what the tour guide described afterwards, every match between deus' in Angelic Layer was emotionally and mentally satisfying or depressing, depending on who a person would root for. The way the tour guide described Angelic Layer made her even more determined to get an angel doll herself.  
  
"Um, Ayami? Can I purchase an angel doll?" I asked pleadingly. However, it seemed that Ayami was busy talking on the phone about some urgent business.  
  
"No, no, no, I absolutely refuse to wear any brown dress! Why? It goes against my fashion principles!!! For the last time, NO! Tell them I want a violet-red color instead, got it? I'll be there as soon as I drop Yumiko off. Yes, thanks a million dear, bye," she closed her cell phone and turned to face me, "Sorry Yumiko, but time's the essence at the moment. Tell me what you were saying after I come home."  
  
They soon arrived at the entrance of their house, and Ayami got out of the car and opened the door for me.  
  
"Now, I want you to behave yourself until I come back. Here's the key to the house, and don't pick up the phone-"  
  
"-because it could be a stranger?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No, because it could be a company trying to offer me stuff, which I find extremely irritating. If they persist, and want the phone stay ringing, just pick it up and hang it up immediately. NEVER LET THEM WIN!!! Got it??? I've already got enough things going on."  
  
"Um, okay," I said nervously, as I was hoisted onto my wheel chair.  
  
"Oh, and if you see a package at the front door from 'Piffle Princess', it's for you," Ayami said, as she got back into the car and drove away quickly.  
  
What could possibly be for me from a store called, "Piffle Princess"? Is it a place that sells medicine that can help my health? Well, I'll just have to see if there's a package in front of the door...  
  
I gave a small sigh, and moved towards the entrance. On the ground was a small box with the "Piffle Princess" logo labeled on it. Hmmm... coincidence I guess? I examined the address label:  
  
To: Ms. Yumiko Ariwara Address: Ariwara Residence From: Mr. Ichirou Address: Piffle Princess Main store  
  
HANDLE WITH CARE!  
  
Who Mr. Ichirou was, I did not exactly know, but I opened up the packaged anyway. My jaw felt as if it dropped, as I couldn't possibly close it. In front of me, was the Angel Doll Starter's Kit for Angelic Layer! The front cover of the box showed an undecorated, naked figurine, and I weird tube-like gadget that looks as if the doll could fit into. A manual was behind the transparent tube, reading: A Beginner's Guide to Angelic Layer. I noticed a tiny little note on a side of the package soon enough and it read:  
  
To my dear Yumiko:  
  
The moment I saw you happily looking at an Angelic Layer duel on the T.V. screen, I knew you would immediately be in love with the famous game. It may come to a surprise to you, but my brother, Ichirou, works at the Piffle Princess HQ, and helped start off this phenomenon. I hope you enjoy this gift. Please take good care of your Angel Doll. Most of all, though, have fun.  
  
P.S. Sign up for the NALSL at your school as soon as possible! Tryouts for the school team will start soon. At least, that's what my brother told me. Read the instructions carefully too!  
  
~Love, Aunt Ayami~  
  
"Thanks a million, Aunt Ayami," I said to myself, full of tears of joy.  
  
I opened the door with the keys, went inside, and shut it. All I can think of at that moment was that I was ready to make my very own angel.  
  
-=End of Chapter 03=-  
  
Will try and update as soon as I possibly can!!! ^_^ Plz R&R!!! 


	5. An Angel Without Equal

Chapter 4: An Angel Without Equal  
  
I was sitting at my small, oak desk in my bedroom, which was filled with photos of my old friends and families. The walls were painted sky blue and my bed was fluffy and soft, with my favorite teddy bears sitting together on the two pillows. At the moment, I was gazing absent-mindedly at my new toy – an Angel Doll. I didn't open the box yet, and I don't know why. Why wasn't I opening it up yet and reading the instructions? Was it fear, or excitement? The only decent explanation that I could think of was that I probably just wanted to savor the moment of finally getting one of those Angel Dolls I saw on that giant T.V. screen. It must've been hours that I was looking at it, since Aunt Ayami arrived home and knocked on my bedroom door.  
  
"Are you asleep, Yumiko?" she asked casually, not wanting to wake me up in case I was.  
  
"I'm just looking at the doll, Ayami. I'm still awake," I replied reassuringly, and then on a happier tone, "Thanks for buying me one of these! I really appreciate it!"  
  
"Well, it was pretty easy to get, you see, my brother-,"she said in a nervous, yet prideful tone.  
  
"-works at Piffle Princess HQ, and was the creator of Angelic Layer. I know Aunt Ayami, you already told me about it in the letter," I chuckled. She probably felt embarrassed yet happy for me at the same time.  
  
Ayami entered my bedroom and walked to where I sat down, standing behind me. She looked over my shoulder curiously and with great interest. There was a brief moment of silence when...  
  
"Um, aren't you going to open the package and make your angel? I thought you already did the moment you got into the house..."  
  
"Well, um, I guess I was too excited and joyful that I didn't want to ruin the moment?" I answered innocently.  
  
"You should hurry up and open it, Yumiko, unless you want to do it in the morning or next school year."  
  
"What do you mean next school year?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Aren't you going to sign up for the National Angelic Layer School League at your new school???" Ayami exclaimed, "Tomorrow is the last day to sign up! You better get a move on! Shoo! Go up to the bathroom and open up the Angel Egg underwater, when it reaches room temperature! Read the instructions to do the rest. Here-"  
  
Aunt Ayami hoisted me up from the chair and carried me, piggy-back style, to the bathroom which was only two rooms away from me on the second floor. She helped me get out of my clothes, and she filled the tub with warm water.  
  
"Like bubble baths?" she asked me pleasantly.  
  
"Of course! I love playing with all the bubbles in the water," I grinned happily. Looks like I was going to happily create my own Angel Doll AND have a relaxing and fun time in the tub.  
  
"If you like bubbles that much, I might as well put a whole whopper of the bubble bath solution," she grinned with a mischievous expression. I looked on with a nervous sweat drop on my head. Aunt Ayami must be really enjoying this.  
  
In mere seconds the entire tub was buried with bubbles galore, and gradually overflowing out of the tub. Aunt Ayami was laughing as the bubbles grew bigger and bigger so it looked as if a giant blob was trying to take a bath.  
  
"Time to put you in Yumiko~" she said joyfully, as she picked me up and placed me over the overflowing tub. I pretended to look at her nervously.  
  
"You wouldn't... Aunt Ayami! I'd be swallowed up by those bubbles, literally!!! Please, don't put me in that tub of massive bubbles," I pleaded gleefully with tear-filled eyes and a puppy-like face, trying to act as pitiful as possible, "Don't put me in there..."  
  
"Too bad, in you go, HA!" she shouted happily, dropping me in the tub. I let out an exaggerated scream as I plunged into the warm, bubbly tub of water. Water was displaced from the tub as I fell in, splashing water all over Aunt Ayami's clothes, who merely shrugged and laughed about it.  
  
"Well, that was rather enjoyable," she smiled, "Time to leave some private for you. Don't forget to open your Angel Egg!!!(She pointed at the package beside the tub)" She left with a small towel ("I better get myself dried up before I cook dinner!") and closed the bathroom door.  
  
For several minutes I relaxed in the nice, warm water, before I reached for the package on the ground. I tore open the box and took out the instruction booklet and the Angel Egg and put the box on the side carefully, for there was that tube-like gadget thing in the box still. I read the instructions:  
  
HOW TO CREATE YOUR OWN ANGEL Part 1: Releasing the Angel Doll from the Angel Egg  
  
Steps: 1. Take out the Angel Egg from the Piffle Princess package.  
  
2. Bring the Angel Egg with you into the bathtub when you're taking a bath.  
  
3. Wait until the water is as warm as the room temperature.  
  
4. Open the Angel Egg under the water. Do not take out until all the liquid solution has been  
removed.  
  
5. After the liquid solution is no longer in the Angel Egg, take it out of the water and get out of the water. PROCEED TO PART 2 OF INSTRUCTIONS  
  
After reading the first part of the instructions, I put the Angel Egg into the water, as it was probably room temperature after several minutes already, and opened it. Steam came out of the Angel Egg, along with some silvery, gooey liquid substance that felt like shampoo. I waited until all the silvery liquid was out of the Angel Egg, and then I took it out of the water. Inside the egg was a clean, pale yellow and featureless mannequin- like doll. It looked as if it was made out of some strange metal materials, and it had two antennas attached to its back. Excited that I've finished the first part of the instructions to making my very own angel, I quickly called for Aunt Ayami to help me out of the tub. If only my paralyzed legs didn't slow me down from following the next instructions! Aunt Ayami came into the bathroom in no time, apologizing that she forgot to put my wheelchair in the bathroom for my own convenience.  
  
Eventually, I was back in my bedroom preparing for the next set of instructions:  
  
HOW TO CREATE YOUR OWN ANGEL Part 2: Adding attributes, features, and activation  
  
Steps: 1. Take out your Angel Doll from the Angel Egg.  
  
2. Plug in the plug for the Angelic Tube into an electrical outlet and turn on.  
  
3. When turned on, put your Angel Doll into the Angelic Tube.  
  
4. Place Angelic Layer Activation software CD into your computer. Run the setup.  
  
I did as I was told, turning on the Angelic Tube, placing my Angel Doll into it, and running the software on the laptop I borrowed from Aunt Ayami. I waited for the software to load patiently, and in a couple of seconds, an ANGELIC LAYER: Angel Doll Setup screen popped up. I clicked on the CONTINUE button and another screen popped up, showing a bunch of numbers, bars, etc. It said: PLEASE SELECT YOUR ANGEL DOLL's ATTRIBUTES. There were four meters shown: Speed, Vitality, Power, and Stamina. Each one had a meter that ranged from 1 to 250, and in P.S. it said: ALL STATS WILL EACH EVENTUALLY BE ABLE TO REACH UP TO 250 POINTS! TRAINING IS NECESSARY IN ORDER TO DO SO. At the top right corner, there was a box showing 40 pts., which were AVAILABLE.  
  
I thought carefully about what I wanted to boost. First of all, I wanted it to be as fast as that red Angel Doll I saw, so I increased the Speed by 12 pts. Next, I wanted it to be pretty strong, but not too much that it would hinder my doll's speed, so in the Power meter, I added 7 pts., which I thought was a decent amount. She needed to be pretty strong against those really strong Angel Dolls, I thought to myself, so I added in the Vitality meter, 8 pts. Lastly, I wanted my Angel Doll to be able to stand on her own ground if the battle turns out to be long and almost evenly matched; therefore I placed the remaining 13 pts. into the Stamina meter. There we go! This was my ideal Angel Doll's attributes, and I was very pleased about it. I then proceeded to the next step.  
  
The next step wanted me to select my Angel Doll's physical features, such as the size, eye color, hair, etc. It took me several minutes of pondering and debating, before I could come up with the perfect looks. I wanted my Angel Doll to have: blue hair that went down to the waist, light blue eyes, a short height, slender body, a shiny, grey, and tight costume that looked like a temple priestess (think Rei in Sailormoon, Inuyasha, etc. and you'll have relatively good image of what she wears. If you've ever played Xenosaga I and you've seen KOS-MOS, think of what her head and hair looks like. Then, make it have a gentle expression and you've got the image of what the Angel Doll looks like). After adding some finishing touches and details, I clicked the OK button to proceed to the last and final step: GIVING MY ANGEL DOLL A NAME.  
  
This was a particularly hard thing to decide, because there were too many options and possibilities: should I name it Hikaru for Light? Sora for the Sky? Or maybe Takara for being a precious object? How about Nozomi for Hope? I kept popping up various names in my mind until it hit me: Kimi, meaning "she who is without equal". I soon became very fond of this name thinking, this will definitely fit my Angel Doll! I wanted her to be unique in style, action, etc. than any other Angel Doll in all of Japan! I didn't want to make her the same as anyone else's AT ALL. Why? Because she's my one and only precious Angel, I thought. I excitedly typed in the name for my Angel, and clicked FINISH.  
  
The Angelic Tube glowed bright, golden yellow, as it processed the data into the Angel Doll at a high speed. The eyes of my Angel Doll slowly appeared on the face, beautiful blue hair was flowing out of the back of her head slowly, but surely. All of the clothes were slowly forming together, swirling around the naked figurine. After about 30 seconds, the bright yellow light dimmed, and the image of my ideal Angel was fulfilled. It far surpassed my expectations! It looked like a surreal fairy rather than a small human being. It was absolutely magnificent. Opening her eyes, my Angel gazed at me. I took a deep breath and smiled...  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kimi, my name's Yumiko, and I'll be taking very good care of you from now on," I smiled, staring right back at her, not daring to turn it off until Aunt Ayami called me from downstairs for dinner. I turned off the Angelic Tube, and took out Kimi, whose eyes were closed and had a peaceful, sleepy expression on her face. Finally, I thought to myself, I have my very own Angel, and her name is Kimi, Ariwara Kimi...  
  
-=End of Chapter 4=-  
  
Please R and R!!! ^_^ This chapter took me quite a while to type, but, for the sake of all my readers, I typed it as fast as possible since the release of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another chapter will be posted before March Break, and then, during March Break, expect to see at least 2 new chapters!!! Arigatou, MINA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Secrets in the Darkness

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets in the Darkness...  
  
YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Thx to Umeko Saito (thx for adding me onto your fav. Stories list), sponge-almighty (OO;)(that's one WEIRD name, but then again, mine's also weird! LOL), Little Rabbit, DayDreamer9, Inudog (thx anonymous person ), Jamfase (hope ur still reading my chaps!), Serena Tsunami winks, and Sana Jisushi (my 2nd signed reviewer!), and crovaxtheburnt (another anonymous user)  
  
THANK U, THANK U, THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-)  
  
NOTE 1: Regarding the Layer Scanner, I made it so that it created the clothes, because I wanted the story to be somewhat far after the manga and show. Thus, I tried to make it so that Angelic Layer became such a big hit that the products evolved. (Look at the episode when Ichirou and his assistant tested out the new angel doll model against Hikaru and Misaki, or the one when the new, virtual arenas were introduced.)  
  
NOTE 2: a meter about 3 feet  
  
In case your not sure how long the measurements I state in this chapter are (I'm in Canada, so I use the metric system) Hope you will enjoy this chapter, and forgive me for not updating during March Break as I promised (had a whole bunch of projects and reading to finish for school.) Thanks to all my readers for your support and plz continue to do so!!! m( )m bows  
  
BTW: This chapter focuses OTHER, NEW characters that will play a KEY role later on... (wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;) ). Also, IT'S THE FIRST BATTLE SCENE!!! YAY!!! 0  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
11 p.m. – in a dark, underground stadium of Tokyo City...  
  
A circular, Angelic Layer stadium is barely lit, thanks to the glow of the Layer. Hundreds of dark, secretive silhouettes surround the Layer, wearing suspicious clothing. They all watch the Layer with interest and amusement... creepily and emotionlessly. The audience watches the Layer so silently, that not even the shuffling of shoes was heard... There was only one possible reason...  
  
_A battle was about to begin..._

Sitting on an official, pink Angelic Layer tournament seat directly in front of the Layer was a spiky, blue-haired boy, who was dressed like a punk. He had his ears and his nose pierced, and he had a confident, yet nervous expression on his grinning face. He was a deus, and he tightly gripped his angel doll. The angel doll had an appearance that was quite similar to its deus, except it had red hair and armor with spikes poking out of its shoulders. The teenager had sweat was running down both sides of his head, and he was breathing heavily... He was extremely nervous...

_...for a VERY good reason..._ On the other side of the Layer was another deus, a person in a dark, hooded and caped outfit. He wore a metal mask which covered everything but his eyes, which was icy blue and gave off a very cool and mysterious aura that was able to surround his entire body. He sat in a similar chair as his opponent, except his was silver in colour, and had CHAMPION labeled on both of the armchairs in shiny, gold. He sat calmly, tapping his finger on an armchair, while holding his angel doll on the other hand. The angel doll didn't have any clothes... in fact; its inner parts were exposed, showing off its intricate mechanisms and wires. There was one big difference, however, if you were to compare it with any other angel doll... There were two sharp metal blades attached to its arms, and it had strange, electrical devices attached to its legs and back... What could the purpose of those add-ons possibly be?  
  
"Welcome to the 7th Unofficial and Underground Angelic Layer Championship Battle (U2AL CB for short)!!!" boomed a man's voice. In an instant, the entire audience was erupting with cheers of enthusiasm. It was the host of the match who was on a seat that descended from the ceiling of the stadium. He wore a striped, black and blue suit, and had sleek, black glasses on. He had short, spiky, and blond hair, and had a very anxious expression.  
  
"To my left is the challenger of today's battle: he's ruthless, he's merciless, and he's EXTREMELY aggressive! His fighter, Voltaire, sports a heavily armored body, and spiky shoulders that'll deal extra damage whenever it BASHES his foes!!! Coming from Hiroshima, I give you all, EIZAN!!!"  
  
The crowd booed the challenger loudly, and after several seconds, the challenger became extremely angry. He yelled at them to "shut the hell up", but his voice was deafened by the overwhelmingly loud audience, which booed him louder and louder by the second. Realizing it was hopeless to go against them, he remained mute with anxiety, until the host spoke again.  
  
"Everyone..." the host spoke, and the crowd became dead silent once again, "I am now pleased to announce the current champion, who, as usual, goes by his codename, and needs no introduction... the one who has defended his title five times in a row..." The crowd slowly became louder and louder, with cheers this time around... "Coming from our very own, Tokyo City," the host continued, "I present to you all today, the cool, the mysterious, the undefeated, and the most talented deus ever to have fought in this very stadium,' The Crimson Seraph', and his MIGHTY angel, Zeus!!!" The crowd erupted into tumultuous applause and cheered harder than ever. Some whistled and hooted, while others waved signs showing: "THE CRIMSON SERAPH IS THE TRUE CHAMPION OF ANGELIC LAYER" or "THE DEUS AND HIS ZEUS WILL CREAM Y'ALL!!!" The cheers for the champion went on for several minutes, and the challenger was curling into a ball to hide himself from this dark audience, who were showing their one-way support. The cheering didn't die off until the host spoke once again.  
  
"Now that everyone's all excited, I shall explain the rules to you all. There are NO RULES!!! The Layer has a radius of 5 meters, and the battle shall be fought in the mountain map! The mountain will be located at the center of the arena, which will be surrounded by a forest... LET THE ENTRIES BEGIN!!!" the host yelled, as a desert  
  
"My pal, Voltaire, BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOUR NEWEST FOE! GO, VOLTAIRE! " Eizan hollered, as he threw his angel into the Layer. Voltaire became activated and did a back flip, and then twist around to do two somersaults before landing with a small shockwave that slightly bent a few trees around it. Eizan glared at the Crimson Seraph, and smirked proudly, "How's THAT for show?" 

"..." the Crimson Seraph replied. Having been silent for the whole time when Eizan did his angel's entry, he effortlessly threw Zeus into the Layer. When Zeus entered the Layer, its eyes snapped open instantly, and the angel did several spins, twists, somersaults, and flips in the air at an outrageously quick pace. When Zeus landed, it created a MASSIVE shockwave that literally FLATTENED a meter's worth of trees in the Layer.  
  
At that very moment, Eizan finally understood why he felt so nervous before the match...  
  
_He was going to lose... badly..._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
**NOTE:** Whenever I write about a battle from now on, I'll be changing the dialogue format to SCRIPT style until the battle ends. **HERE ARE SOME USEFUL THINGS TO KNOW WHEN I WRITE BATTLE SCENES:**  
  
**1.** When angels communicate (I know it wasn't really done in the show, but hey, it's just a fanfic!), I will use _italics_ when they speak, for example:

Hikaru: _Impossible!!!_  
  
**2.** When the deus' speak, I'll use the normal font style. Example:

Person (sweat drop): Uh oh...  
  
**3.** Lastly, when the deus and his/her angel communicate telepathically with EACH OTHER, I'll use a before and after the dialogue to show that they're not speaking to the other angel or deus. Sort of like a private conversation that no one else but them can hear. For example:

Misakichii: dodge it quickly, Hikaru!

Hikaru: Hai!

If a dialogue during a battle has no before and after, then the angels and the deus' can hear each other. The way it works in my fanfic, deus' have the ability to hear all the angels fighting in the layer. The only time they can't hear a conversation, would be if a deus and his/her angel were communicating telepathically (refer to 3rd rule). In that case, no opponents (deus and angel) can hear what they say. This type of dialogue is used when they plan out a strategy.  
  
**4.** I'll use he/she for the angels (even though they're actually it), since it gets too confusing if I constantly use IT. For instance:

Anita smashed Terra. **It** tried to retaliate against **it**, but **it** was too fast for **it**! : P SEE? It's confusing!

**5. **Paragraphs describing the action scenes of the ANGELS will be typed in _italic_ during "Layer Battles". Other paragraphs describing the deus' or the host's actions will be in normal style. For example:

_The two angels eyed each other with pity and disgust. The instant the host hollered "FIGHT!", the two blasted forward towards each other. Once they came within range of one another, they fought with a flurry of punches._

Aurora glanced at the screening ever so often, ensuring that her angel's HP was stable.

**PS. Also, paragraphs in the "Layer Battles" will be INDENTED, so as to not confuse it with the dialogues.**

**TERMS TO KNOW:** Jap. – Eng.  
Faito – Fight (Well, at least that's one way of saying it in Japanese )  
  
That's all the changes for now, hope y'all review and tell me which format you lot prefer ;) Enjoy the first battle scene! Please review easily, since it's my first time describing a battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

In the Layer... 

_Voltaire and Zeus stared at each other, with Voltaire anxiously waiting for the first strike the moment the battle began. Zeus, however, merely stared back at Voltaire without even the slightest bit of emotion..._

On four big screens facing in four different directions, the names of the deus' and angels lit up. Furthermore, the hit points of the two angels were shown with full bars:  
  
Angel: **VOLTAIRE** -------- 342 HP**/ 342 HP**  
  
Angel: **ZEUS** --------------- 200 HP **200 HP**

Eizan glanced up at the screens and did a double-take. He looked back at the Crimson Seraph, but with no sense of fear this time.  
Eizan (smirking at C. Seraph): Well, well, it seems as if the so called, "CHAMPION" is not as strong as I thought he was. At the very least, I thought the "Crimson Seraph" had an angel with AT LEAST 400 HP! HA, this is gonna be a joke, since your angel has no armor AND a smaller HP compared to mine! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Crimson Seraph (merely staring back at him silently): ...  
  
Eizan (ticked off and murmuring to himself): Stupid kid thinks he's all good huh... I'll show him I ain't no pushover. I'll definitely win, especially to a kid like him...  
  
Host (with a booming voice): EVERYONE, THE 7th U & U ANGELIC LAYER CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE SHALL NOW COMMENCE!!! FAITO!!!

_Voltaire immediately dashes towards Zeus, smashing down all the trees that cross its pass. Zeus merely looks at Voltaire expressionlessly, as if he was waiting..._  
  
Eizan (smirking): Hmm... giving up already? Aww, TOO BAD! MWUHAHAHA!!! VOLTAIRE! BASH HIM WITH YOUR SPIKES!!!  
  
Voltaire (nodding in approval as it dashes towards Zeus still): _No problem!_  
  
Host: Oh! Voltaire will be the FIRST one to strike!!!

_In mere seconds Voltaire seemed to have collided with Zeus and a wall of sand and clouds surrounded them like a tornado._  
  
Host (joyful and interested): A powerful head-on smash with our champion's angel Zeus! Will Zeus be alive and well when the clouds disappear??? Or will Voltaire and Eizan become the next champion???

_After a few seconds, the sand and clouds vanished... Voltaire was still standing in a fighting stance and-_

_Zeus, too, was standing, as still as he was before Voltaire charged at him, expressionless as usual and, to Eizan and Voltaire's surprise, at 200 HP...  
_  
Voltaire (shocked): _NANI??? (WHAT???)_  
  
Eizan (staring at C. Seraph nervously with LOTS of sweat drops): Impossible!!! How can that be?! I'm POSITIVE Voltaire collided with your angel DEAD ON!  
  
Crimson Seraph (emotionlessly): ...  
  
Eizan (REALLY ticked off): ARGHHH!!! DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME??? DAMN YOU!!! VOLTAIRE, SHOW HIM NO MERCY!!!  
  
Voltaire (focusing with some uneasiness): _N-n-no problem!_

_Voltaire dashed up towards Zeus and threw multiple punches at Zeus at a LIGHTNING pace. However, to no avail, Voltaire was dealing absolutely ZERO damage to Zeus, although it looked as if Voltaire was actually hitting him._  
  
Voltaire (nervous): _How can this be? How could you possibly be dodging all my punches? How? HOW???_

_Voltaire continuously tries to land a single hit on Zeus, but constantly fails. Zeus was just too swift for Voltaire to punch him at all..._  
  
Eizan (overcome with insane with fear and terror): THAT'S IT VOLTAIRE! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! USE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!  
  
Voltaire (reluctant): _-but master, if I use that move so early in the battle, it'll permanently damage some of my mechanisms for the rest of the battle! I don't think-_  
  
Eizan (panicking and howling): I DON'T CARE IF IT DAMAGES YOU AFTERWARDS! AS LONG AS IT DAMAGES HIM, DO IT!!!  
  
Voltaire (sweat drop): _but sir-_  
  
Eizan (furious and nervous): YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! DO AS I SAY OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU ONTO THE STREETS TO BREAK APART!!! YOU GOT THAT??? SO-USE- THAT-MOVE BEFORE HE MOVES!!! N-O-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voltaire (nervously trying to focus): _Y-y-yes s-s-sir!!!_

_Voltaire positions himself in a low stance and goes into a deep meditation. A small, glowing ball of sparks slowly forms between his hands... Zeus merely stands calmly and expressionlessly..._Eizan (calm and smirking once again): Heh, heh... Prepare to have your angel, Zeus, experience pain BEYOND pain. MWUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Crimson Seraph (calmly tapping his fingers on the armchair): ... if there's one thing I hate...  
  
Eizan (realizing that he spoke for the first time): Wha-?

_Voltaire's ball of sparks became bigger. Sand and dirt began to float around him. Zeus was still standing still._  
  
Crimson Seraph (slowly giving off an aura of anger): ...the thing I hate most...  
  
Eizan (smirking): ... Is WHAT? "A deus threatening to harm his own angel?" HA!  
  
Crimson Seraph (eyes snapping wide open under his mask): EXACTLY!!! Zeus, GO!!!

_In the blink of an eye, Zeus vanished and floated over Voltaire._  
  
Voltaire (looking around, but still charging up the spark ball): _Where did he go?!_  
  
Eizan (gaping in disbelief): I-impossible! Such speed!  
  
Voltaire (sweat drop): _Sir! I can't find him!_

Eizan: HE'S ABOVE YOU, YOU STUPID ANGEL!!!  
  
Crimson Seraph (giving off a massive aura of fear and terror): ... that's it, I've had it... Zeus, finish him off quickly! Don't let Voltaire suffer much.  
  
Zeus (swooping down on Voltaire, feet first): _My apologies..._

_Zeus stomped the back of Voltaire's head who was still in confusion, and Voltaire smashed onto the ground. He fell over the ball of sparks and got electrocuted._  
  
Voltaire: _Arghhhh!!!!!_  
  
Host (yelling): Voltaire has been hit! Zeus has the first strike of the battle!!! Will Voltaire be able to fight back??? What will happen next?

_Voltaire's dropped from 342 HP to 122 HP, and was on the twitching like mad on the ground with sparks flying out of him._Eizan (panicking): VOLTAIRE! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE HELL UP!!!

_Voltaire, twitching at a rapid rate, tried to get up, but fell back down. Zeus merely stood there, watching his opponent silently.  
_  
Crimson Seraph (calmly): ... The battle has already been decided...  
  
Eizan (yelling out loud with spit coming out of his mouth): NO! IT HAS NOT BEEN DECIDED YET! I CAN'T POSSIBLY LOSE TO A KID LIKE YOU! IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN STILL FIGHT!!! DAMN IT, GET UP AND FIGHT, VOLTAIRE!!! ARGHHH!!!  
  
Voltaire (malfunctioning): _Y-yyyee-ee-e-ss-s-sss-ii-irrrr-r mrglphx---........_

_Voltaire's HP dropped to zero and the sparks stopped flying out of him. He was no longer moving... He was just lying very still on the sandy terrain._

The outcome has been decided: ZEUS WINS and the Crimson Seraph successfully held his title as the CHAMPION of the U2AL League for the sixth consecutive time in a row. The crowd erupts into cheers and applause!  
  
Host: And the winner is the Zeus and the Crimson Seraph ONCE AGAIN! CONGRATULATIONS!!! Eizan (the crowd boos) and Voltaire have, like the five previous challengers, failed to dethrone the champion of the U2AL League!!! Thank you all for attending this spectacular battle, and please come again! THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!!!

End of 7th U2AL Championship Battle: WINNER – Deus "The Crimson Seraph", Angel Zeus  
  
LOSER – _Deus_ Eizan, _Angel_ Voltaire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Right after the battle ends...  
  
"Damn it! Useless Voltaire," cried Eizan, which did not suit his "punk-style" image. He was now standing beside the Layer and the stadium was dimly lit once again. Eizan glared at his inactive angel, "If you dare screw up again, it's the TRASH can for you, GOT IT?"  
  
At that very moment, the Crimson Seraph walked up to Eizan with his angel, and tapped him on the shoulder. Eizan turned around and glared at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he bellowed, screwing up his face, "Come to laugh at my defeat, right? You're probably stifling a laugh under that damn mask of yours! Well, screw y-"  
  
The Crimson Seraph punched Eizan so hard on the face that blood spat out of his lips and had a bloody nose. Eizan fell to the ground, lying there unconsciously. The Crimson Seraph looked down at him disdainfully.  
  
"It's your loss... Don't take it out on your angel," the Crimson Seraph said pitifully yet calmly , "If you abuse your partner... then you don't deserve to play Angelic Layer..."  
  
With that, he walked away from the centre of the stadium to the deus' exit. As he passed through the exit door and into the waiting room, he heard a voice in the shadows of a corner...  
  
"Another victory once again... Shintaro-kun," said a cold, sly, female voice, "Too bad you didn't use your strongest angel though. It would've been over right after it started..."  
  
"Who are you? Why do you stalk me after every battle I do?" he said calmly, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"My, my, seems like you have a good sense of your surroundings," she said slightly cheerfully, coming out of the shadows. She had dark blue hair, sharp, black sunglasses on, and wore a sleek, pale blue, business dress. Her voice then became evil and forceful, "You KNOW what I want, and remember, I will go as far as possible to get what I want..."  
  
"I will not join that team of yours, madam," Shintaro replied, "Besides, I'm currently preoccupied with something else at the moment..."  
  
"Oh, and what may that be?" the lady smiled unconvincingly with a hint of interest, "if you don't mind, of course."  
  
Shintaro closed his eyes and pondered, "A deus and her angel..."  
  
"...will rise among the ranks of Angelic Layer..."  
  
"Go on, please..."  
  
"...and become the strongest fighters the world will ever see..."  
  
"What?" exclaimed the lady, surprised at what she just heard, "Even greater than you, Shuuko, and HER?"  
  
Shintaro merely chuckled, "She hasn't played Angelic Layer yet..."  
  
"Then, how can you determine that-" the lady was then interrupted by Shintaro.

"-the moment I set my eyes on her, I knew... She has something that very few people have, yet hers excels beyond all those other ones..." Shintaro said subconsciously, "Let me tell you something, madam..."  
  
"What?" she asked, this time, with more curiosity.  
  
"She's a girl who, like Shuuko, is unable to walk due to some unfortunate circumstances," he explained, "She also has the passion to play Angelic Layer like Shuuko and her daughter. However, there's something that separates her from them and so many others... She's half blind..."  
  
"WHAT?" the lady blurted, "Wouldn't that be a DISADVANTAGE for this girl??? A person who can see with one eye... how can she detect the moves of her opponent's angel quickly enough?! It's outrageous! It's absurd! It's-"  
  
"-wait, there's more," Shintaro interrupted once again, showing no feelings of agitation, "What shocked me the most when I saw her was (unless I'm mistaken) that she may not even realize that she's half-blind, which is interesting..."  
  
"Hold on, how can she NOT realize that she's half-blind? Wouldn't she notice that she has a blurrier vision than whatever happened before?" she questioned.  
  
"In fact, no," he answered, "after doing some research on her using a special internet source... I discovered something special about her ancestors... something that made me even more interested in her..."  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
Shintaro turned to stare at the lady.  
  
"She's the sixth generation of the legendary samurai, Shokugate Arisawa, the 'One-Eyed Warrior of Japan!' He was a samurai that was born half-blind, yet had the eyesight and detection equal to that of a hundred men! He could already determine the action someone does before they could act it out."  
  
There was a long pause, then the lady spoke, "Um, well, did you actually SEE her use that ability?"  
  
"No, not yet," replied Shintaro, "Until she realizes her hidden potential, it will be impossible to witness the truly frightening powers that she may have inherited."  
  
"But, you can't be too sure as to whether or not she even inherited it... right?"  
  
For the first time, the lady saw him take off his mask, and noticed that he was grinning.  
  
"That's why I'm so interested in her..." he said as he walked away, "I truly believe that if she plays Angelic Layer, she will uncover her greatest power... and if that doesn't happen, only then, will I ever join your team... Now stop bothering me..."  
  
The lady stood there, speechless, as she watched him open the door and walk out of the barely lit, waiting room... She smiled mischievously.  
  
"You can come out now, Isis," the lady spoke, "Did you hear our little conversation?"  
  
"Yes, Norie-sama..." said a cold, dangerous, female voice. From the shadows, the outline of a silhouette became visible, and the figure SWOOSHED out of the shadows to reveal a person. She was a muscular and tall teenager, about 17 yrs. old. Her long, silvery hair dropped to her waist, and her eyes shone like dark rubies. She gave off a dangerous and cold aura around her, and she had a calm, obedient expression on her face.  
  
"You know what I your task is," Norie, the lady, briefed, "Search for a person with the family name, Arisawa. Try to learn as much as possible about her – hobbies, school, home address, her angel, her fashion, her personality, her friends, family, relative, etc.- REMEMBER THEM WELL! Once you're done that, return to headquarters and I'll give you instructions to the next task after that."  
  
"Yes, I understand, Norie-sama," acknowledged Isis in a calm, mysterious voice. With that, Isis left the waiting room and as she walked through the dark, silent door that led to the exit, Madame Norie no longer heard Isis' footsteps beyond the door.  
  
Madame Norie grinned evilly, "Angelic Layer seems to have gotten even more interesting..."  
  
Madame Norie laughed and left the waiting room too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Yumiko Arisawa is about to wake up at 7 a.m., about 8 hours after this event occurred...  
  
-End of Chapter 5- Plz R&R! I know, I know, this chapter didn't focus on the main character, and I'm SORRY that the battle scene was rather lame, but hey, it was my first time!  
  
Since this chapter was QUITE different from the previous ones, I'd like you all to review this chapter and tell me if u want me to do chapters like THIS ONE, where it was focused on another character. Also, I want the readers to tell me whether or not they want more dialogue, action, etc. in the battle scenes!!!  
  
Remember, YOUR reviews help me improve parts that will make it more satisfying for you! Plz look forward to my next chapter!


	7. Preparing for School

Chapter 6: Preparing for School...

Author's Rant: Yes! I've FINALLY updated this story!!! Sorry for taking such a long time to update! I have been busy with all kinds of stuff during the summer, although I promised to update every week during that time. Plz don't hurt me! ; This chapter isn't as long as my other ones, but I'm busy right now so I can only type so much...

Also, once again, plz read and review!

7:00 a.m.

It was morning and I was still in my bed, trying to get some sleep. Last night I was so excited about finally having my own angel, I couldn't even sleep. Every second my mind was filled with everything I knew about Angelic Layer. The championship between the red and white angels, the layer they battled in, and... Kimi...

So, due to those very thoughts, I was unable to get some sleep and unfortunately, I will be attending my new school today. Before I lost the ability to move my legs and when I was living in Osaka, I typically never arrived at school on time. In fact, I probably wouldn't have gone to school at all if it weren't for my friends, Mika and Touya, and my parents, who made sure I had to go to school despite the fact that I was already late. They were the only reasons, at the time that made me want to go to school. However, now that the things I cherished most are gone, I lost the will to go on with school... in fact, maybe life itself... _almost._ There was only one thing that made me want to go to Holly Crest, my new school. And that was Angelic Layer.

_Angelic Layer was, to me, a blessing. I learnt about it after leaving the hospital, when I was depressed and mentally unstable. I was just glancing outside the car window when I noticed a strange battle being broadcasted on a huge TV on a building. I was in awe when I saw two human-like figures fighting intensely. I had never seen anything like it. When Aunt Ayami told me that it was a game known as Angelic Layer, I was instantly hooked with it. I wanted an angel for myself badly, but I didn't ask Ayami for one, since she already helped me out so much since my tragic incident. However, she knew I was into it the moment I witnessed that battle on the TV. She could tell just by my expression... When I surprisingly received a package one day, I was very grateful for Aunt Ayami. I can't possibly thank her enough. _

Anyways, I named my Angel Doll, Kimi, and when I fell asleep after dinner, I held onto it in bed, trying to calm my excitement in order to sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't happen till this morning, when I had to go to school...

So I sighed to myself and slid off my bed, falling gently to the floor. I crawled to my wheelchair and hoisted myself up. I had to get ready for school, so I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, etc. By 8:00 a.m., I was all dressed and ready for school, wearing a brand new uniform and backpack. In my bag, I placed my angel Kimi, into one of the pockets. I ate breakfast, got into the car with the help of Ayumi, and I was off to my first day of school.

9:00 a.m. – Holly Crest School

I arrived at the school I visited during the tour, and went to the school office to pick up my timetable and other necessary forms and sheets. Afterwards, Aunt Ayami bid farewell and went off to work, while I went with the school principal, I kind, old lady, to my homeroom. The principal was generous enough to push me on my wheelchair there, and while she was doing that, I wondered how my class will react when they find out about that they have a new classmate who has to move in a wheelchair. I hope they won't give me sympathy, and I certainly hope they don't try and take advantage of my problem. Also, I hope they don't make such a big deal and blow it out of proportions, causing gossips throughout the school. I sweat dropped at the thought of it, but shook my head afterwards, hoping my class will be kind about it.

The principal and I arrived at the door to my classroom, and she told me to wait for my teacher to call me in, and then she walked back to the office. While I waited outside of the door, I heard a woman, who I presumed to be the teacher in the classroom, talk to the students inside about them having a new student so late into the school year. She called me in, and I began to wheel into the room. Well, here goes...

_To be continued next chapter _

Sorry for making this chapter really short, and hardly progressing with the story at all TT. I'm very busy with school right now, so the chapters may be released in short segments if I want to update frequently. I'll try to put up another chapter soon, but I can't guarantee that!


End file.
